


It's not like I'm jealous

by DancerChronicles



Category: Charlotte (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerChronicles/pseuds/DancerChronicles
Summary: When Shichino notices his old friend Kumagami seems to be developing a close bond with their friend Shunsuke, he can’t help but feel a spark of jealousy. But are these feelings of jealousy because he doesn’t feel as close to Kumagami or is there more to it? Based on the throw away line Medoki said in the series about Shichino being jealous that Kumagami is speaking to Yu.





	It's not like I'm jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random fic I decided to write because I like to cause myself pain because it's fun.

It wasn’t like Shichino was jealous when Kumagami introduced Shunsuke to their group for the first time, the other boy telling them he could go back in time and knew what the future held for all of them. He wasn’t jealous when it seemed that Kumagami was really impressed with Shunsuke’s power, after all when their abilities had developed in their early adolescence Kumagami had complimented Shichino on his power.

As their group expanded and they tried to come up with a course of action to not get captured, he definitely wasn’t jealous watching as Kumagami and Shunsuke seemed to be each other’s confidants. Even though Shichino could remember a time for many years when he was Kumagami’s confidant, how they had known each other from when they were really young. Shichino simply watched them feeling a slight pang that he wasn’t as close to Kumagami. Except it was starting to bother him so one day he decided to casually mention it to Kumagami, there was no way he was going to offload a lot of insecurity to him. “So you and Shunsuke seem close…” He commented when the two of them were walking home right now. “Hmm? I guess we are.” Kumagami responded. “Don’t worry though, I still regard you very highly Shichino. We just have to concentrate on avoiding capture.” Kumagami said with a smile. Shichino scoffed. “I wasn’t worried idiot.” He said as Kumagami chuckled lightly.

Several leaps later when Shunsuke had finally lost his sight due to all his time leaps. Shichino noticed that something really had changed with both Kumagami and Shunsuke. They looked at each other differently, there wasn’t just a close feeling of friendship there anymore. There was something romantic there. Neither of them said anything about it, but Shichino knew. He knew Kumagami, and knew his emotions but what he didn’t understand was why it hurt to know they were in love with each other. ‘Do I love Kumagami? Is that why I always felt threatened by Shunsuke? Have I always subconsciously loved him?’ He thought to himself before shaking his head. There was no use in thinking about that, he was just feeling strange because those two loved each other while there could still be something that could go wrong. Yes they had built the syndicate and had saved a lot of kids in Japan, but there were still threats.

When Kumagami got captured and Yu had to go and save both him and one of their comrades Nao, Shichino was on edge. He could tell Shunsuke was too, the other man was completely withdrawn. Shichino felt a pang of guilt for being worried, Kumagami was Shunsuke’s lover. Even though he shouldn’t technically have known that. They were following Yu, Shichino was guiding Shunsuke. It was obvious to tell that Shunsuke was tense, and then they heard the sound of the collapse. Shichino watched in horror as the building collapsed, Kumagami was in there! And once more he felt guilty, Shunsuke’s little brother was in there too. He immediately leapt into action and began running through the rubble, finding Yu. Luckily Shunsuke’s little brother was injured and not dead, but what of the other two? “I’ve found them, they’re over here!” He faintly heard Maedomori call as he went to get Yu to safety. As soon as he had got the young man out of the way he rushed over to where Maedomori was.

Shichino’s heart stopped, Shunsuke was kneeling next to Kumagami, there was a pole impaled through his friend’s body. Maedomori was sobbing. Kumagami was dying, Shunsuke was desperately calling out to him, but Kumagami was fading away. They had all been too late, he couldn’t be saved. He clenched his fists and looked away when it was over, he had to hold his tears back. Shunsuke was in despair, he walked over to him and rested his hand on his shoulder. After a while he was able to guide him away from the scene as Kumagami was taken away and Nao was able to be taken to hospital.

Shunsuke remained on the roof of the hospital, completely unresponsive. Shichino felt hopeless, what could he say to him during this? Shunsuke had not only lost a best friend but he had lost the man he loved too, and his younger brother was in a critical condition. As Shichino timidly approached him he held out a cup of coffee. “If you’re going to stay here all night, then you’re going to need this.” He said simply. “You… You knew about me and Kumagami didn’t you Shichino? I always sensed it from you.” Shunsuke spoke softly. “I did, I knew all along. I’ve knew Kumagami since we were small.” Shichino said smiling sadly. “I’m sorry… I took him away from you. I always got the feeling that you were in love with him.” Shunsuke replied, as he gripped his knees. “Y-you don’t need to be sorry, at the end of the day I just wanted Kumagami to be happy. Even though it hurt.” He responded. Shunsuke said nothing and just held his hand out to Shichino inviting him to come and sit next to him.

“It’s okay… Shichino. You can cry if you need to. I feel like you’ve been holding it in.” Shunsuke said weakly. Shichino didn’t respond and merely sat next to the other man, before resting his head on his shoulder. He felt the tears come before he could stop them and ended up sobbing against Shunsuke. Shunsuke carefully wrapped his arms around him, not speaking but just holding him. Shunsuke had known all along how Shichino had loved Kumagami. He had always carried that guilt with him. The thought made Shichino cry harder, this man had given up so much for everybody. He had sacrificed his sight to save everyone, now he was here apologizing to Shichino for loving the man he loved.

Now he finally saw, that side of Shunsuke that Kumagami had fallen for, the one who would do anythign for his friends and family and for all the kids in Japan, and yet Shichino had only ever felt jealous. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Shunsuke. I was always jealous of you, I’m a horrible person.” Shichino said weak from crying. “No you’re not, you’re human Shichino. Besides I always felt kind of jealous that you got to know Kumagami for so long, longer than I ever did.” Shunsuke reassured him. Shichino looked up at him. “Really?” He asked. “Really. Please don’t blame yourself for any of this.” Shunsuke replied before hugging Shichino again. Shichino didn’t push Shunsuke away, if anything it felt nice to be held by someone who understood him. By someone who didn’t blame him for being jealous, and for once he felt a little lighter for all of those times he seethed silently in jealousy and not to be judged for it. As horrible as it was that it took Kumagami dying for him to gain more of an understanding for Shunsuke, in that moment he didn’t regret it.


End file.
